


Rien n'échappe au Destin

by Garance



Series: Formulashot [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Heavy Angst, Heavy on the angst and we ride like it's normal, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leaving Home, Love, M/M, Sad, i guess, love drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'est le moment de se dire aurevoir, et c'est douloureux.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Formulashot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796740
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Rien n'échappe au Destin

Rien n’échappe au Destin

Dan n’a pas besoin de se plonger longtemps dans le regard de Max pour comprendre que ce n’est pas la lumière qui cause cet éclat dans ses yeux. Il n’a pas non plus besoin de beaucoup de temps pour déposer son sac sur le sol avant d’écarter ses bras pour inviter le petit gars à l’étreindre une dernière fois avant un moment. Le fameux moment des _aurevoirs_ qu’ils redoutaient. Il n’est pas surpris que Max prenne aussi peu de temps pour se glisser dans ses bras, avec les années les liens se sont formés, et c’est tellement douloureux de les sentir se briser. Le destin se brise à ce moment précis en quelques sortes, _leur_ destin s’efface pour ne laisser place qu’aux cendres du passé. Daniel tapote légèrement le dos de Max, il ne sait pas lequel d’entre eux a le plus mal, mais il peut difficilement imaginer que tout ira facilement bien après.

« Tout ira bien Buddy, tu as mon numéro pour m’appeler si ton nouveau coéquipier venait à être plus fou que moi. »

« Tu ne crois pas à ce que tu dis, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées Max, je serai toujours là pour toi, mais il fallait… Faut que nous prenions un nouveau départ, séparément. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu’on ne peut pas continuer à se mentir Buddy, il n’y a plus de Max et Dan, seulement _nous_ , ce n’est pas bon pour nous deux et tu le sais, on ne peut pas… »

« Et si je voulais ce ‘nous’ ?! Et si je voulais rester avec toi aussi longtemps que possible ?! » Dan peut entendre la voix de Max se comprimer dans sa gorge, comme si ses mots eux-mêmes redoutaient d’être prononcés

« C’est ce que j’essaye de te faire comprendre, ce n’est pas bon pour toi, regarde dans quel état tu te mets ! Tout ira mieux quand je serai parti. »

« Tu ne penses qu’à toi en faisant ça ! J’ai besoin de toi Dan ! » Ses lèvres se plissent pour se retenir de répondre quelque chose de stupide, sa décision a déjà été prise, c’est trop tard, même quand les larmes de Max coulent sur son abdomen

« Je suis désolé Max… Ne laisse pas ton père te faire du mal, ou alors j’irais définitivement lui refaire le portrait cette fois. » Dan prend sur lui pour ne pas continuer de le serrer contre lui pendant la prochaine heure entière, il doit partir, son destin doit se refaire ailleurs, mais pas avec Max, pour _leur_ bien.

Fin


End file.
